This project involves computer-based mathematical analysis, pattern recognition, and image processing in support of diagnostic activities in the Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center and collaborating Institutes. Diverse applications include: computerized ECG-gated radionuclide ventriculography, myocardial perfusion scintigraphy, tagged monoclonal antibody studies, brain anatomy studies and pulmonary ventilation-perfusion relationships. Technical developments include: evaluation of the use of personal computers in nuclear medicine imaging; the specification and development of a new general purpose image processing facility for the Nuclear Medicine Department; and the development of methods to facilitate automated multimodality image registration of the head and other anatomy.